The present invention relates to an adjustment and lifting device. More specifically the present invention pertains to an apparatus for adjusting the position of a bedridden patient namely a supine, incapacitated or obese patient in a bed. The device is for simultaneous lifting and pulling a bed-ridden patient incapable of self adjustment to a position nearer to the head of the bed, utilizing a minimum of caregiver(s), and minimizing the chance of injury to the care giver(s) engaged in the movement of the patient, i.e. nurses or other hospital or homecare staff.
Patient lift devices are known in the art. Most patient lifting devices facilitate the movement of a patient to and from one location to another, such as from the bed in which they are confined to a wheelchair, or to another bed. These devices are normally large and cumbersome to move and operate. These devices usually require a number of people to operate, assemble, and move in preparation for transporting a patient. None of the devices noted in the prior art are designed for, or are efficiently capable of adjusting a patients position on a hospital bed.
Despite our present high tech, highly automated world, the task of adjusting a patient who has slipped down toward the foot of a hospital bed, to a more advantageous, safe and comfortable position in that bed is still done by hand. Generally, the patient is lifted by two or more attendants, working in unison, by grasping the patient under the arms or under the back and physically pulling the patient back towards the head of the bed. Another method includes placing a sheet under the patient by rolling the patient to alternating sides. The sheet is then grasped by two or more attendants and dragged towards the head of the bed, thus the patient laying on top of the sheet is moved back up towards the head of the bed to a more customary and comfortable position.
This procedure can present certain complications when the patient is incapacitated or obese. Back injuries to hospital staff are a significant problem and a common occurrence when attempting to adjust such a patient by hand. Additionally, there is notable risk posed to the patient who may have a weakened or fragile condition due to injury, prolonged illness and confinement to the bed.
The present device is designed to alleviate the problem of work related injuries to care givers caused by having to adjust such a patient manually. The simple design of this patient lifting device overcomes the known disadvantages and offers a convenient and safe method for moving the patient horizontally in a bed. This device is operable by a single attendant and is easy to position and adjust. Also, this design provides a safe, comfortable pulling action that minimizes both discomfort to a patient and the risk of injury to patient and attendant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved patient lifting and moving device for adjusting the position of a patient towards one end of a bed or another.
It is another object of this invention to provide a compact, sturdy and mobile patient lifting device which can be moved from bed to bed or room to room independent of a single patient or bed in order to facilitate the improved arrangement of a number of patients.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a safe, convenient and easy to operate patient lifting device operable by a single attendant or care giver.
A still further object of the present invention is to produce an easy to manufacture and relatively economical apparatus for assisting patient care givers in overly strenuous and potentially harmful physical exertions when attempting to reposition patients.
This invention relates to a device that can be generally described as a patient arrangement or positioning device. It consists primarily of a lifting device designed to impart a vertical and corresponding horizontal force component upon a load. This vertical and horizontal force results in an incapacitated bed ridden patient being physically adjusted substantially horizontally in a hospital bed, for instance being pulled towards the top of the bed after having migrated towards the bottom of the bed as is quite common. The device comprises a lifting assembly, a base supporting said lifting assembly, a vertically adjustable shaft, a horizontal load bearing boom-like member, a means for attaching said horizontal load bearing member and a generally flat flexible sheet. The design of the present invention is simple, compact and easily operable by one attendant thus eliminating the need for multiple attendants and reducing the chance of injury to patient and attendant.